scribblenautsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dot The Island
|Row 4 title = |Row 4 info = |image = Image:Dot_the_Island.png }} Dot the Island is an tropical island on a giant turtle that stays afloat in the middle of the ocean. This level has 1 Starite Mission and 10 Starite Shards to be collected. In the map of Lily's globe, it looks like a regular island. Starite Shard They Sunk My Ship! Problem: I need a kind of boat I can take into combat! Solution: Give the admiral a battleship,a Pirate ship also works The Undersea World! Problem: I want to go diving, but I'm not properly equipped! Solution: Give the swimmer an oxygen tank. A diving mask also works. Oil Rig Emergency! Problem: My oil rig is burning! Please put it out! Solution: Extinguish the flame on the oil rig or apply the adjective 'extinguished' on the oil rig for the scientist. Far Away Land! Problem: If someone would change the weather, I could find the floating castle! Solution: Spawn wind for the mechanic and place the wind under her ornithopter. Alternatively, spawn God to change the weather Lofty Guardian! Get the 'Far Away Land' Starite Shard first. Problem: This place is fantastic! But it's so defenseless... Solution: Spawn a guard or create a castle on the floating island. You're a Pirate! Problem: '''Dress me like a pirate and I'll captain that ship at sea! '''Solution: Give the ensign a pirate hat or eye patch. You're a Viking! Problem: Dress me like a viking and I'll captain that ship at sea! Solution: Give the squire a beard or a Viking helmet Spellbound Sailor! Problem: Her beautiful voice is hypnotizing me! Solution: Don't kill the siren, apply the adjective 'deaf' on the sailor. The Siren's Call! Get the 'Spellbound Sailor' Starite Shard first Problem: I'm so lonely! Help me enhance me voice to find a friend! Solution: Apply the adjective 'loud' or 'sonorous' on the siren. Signal For Help! Problem: I'm shipwrecked! Give me something to signal a rescue! Solution: Give the sailor a flare. (The problem description has a typo, there are 2 spaces between "a" and "rescue") Starite: A Dark and Floody Night Description: Help the lighthouse keeper keep his lighthouse safe through the storm! Problem 1: There's a storm coming that will flood the island! The lighthouse keeper's wife needs something to contain their valuables! Hints *We need something to contain our valuables, *What kind of objects are used to store other objects? *Put a crate near the helicopter. Solution: Give the lighthouse keeper's wife a chest. Problem 2: '''We can't get any reception in this storm! Create something tall and thin to boost our signal! '''Hints *We need something tall and thin to boost our signal. *Try using a tall, thin object to replace the antenna. *A flagpole can be used as an antenna. Solution: Give the lighthouse keeper an antenna (metal) Alternative:write a tower and put it in front of the lighthouse keeper Final Problem: The island is flooding! Keep the lantern of the lighthouse above water until the flood recedes or the incoming ship will crash! Hints *Keep the lantern of the lighthouse above water until the flood recedes. *Try using an object that can get rid of water. *The storm clouds can be destroyed. Solution: Pick up the lantern and fly to the top the screen or apply the adjective 'nonexistent' to the storm clouds. Alternative:go to the lantern and add objective "WATERPROOF" Trivia *The Starite Shard, Spellbound Sailor! refers to the what sirens do to sailors in Greek mythology. Sailors will refuse to leave and eventually starve to death due to the siren's song or crash their ship in an event to get closer. *The name Dot The Island is wordplay on the phrase "dot the i's and cross the t's". It means being meticulous or thorough in taking care of every detail, even minor ones. *The dot over an i or a j is called a "tittle". *The island existing on a turtle's back may refer to the Discworld series of books, in which the entire world rests on the back of four elephants, which in turn are on the back of a giant space turtle. *It may also refer to 5th Cell's fourth Nintendo DS game, Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter, as both Turtle Rock and Dot The Island are located on the back of a giant turtle or turtle-like ship. *You may noticed that Dot The Island is a colossal turtle That never dive into the water,it's weird because the TURTLE never dives Category:Scribblenauts Unlimited Category:Scribblenauts Unlimited Levels Category:Levels Category:Areas